Self-Destruct
by shadowstripe01
Summary: Ryoma's self-destruct may lead to unwanted and definitely unneeded hurt AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, sorry about Sakuno's last name spelt wrong... I honestly thought it was spelt like that... Well, next chapter it'll be spelt right!


Self-Destruct

Standing on the Cliffside he climbed to the top of with his Senpais in the past, Ryoma Echizen gazed at the city below. The sun was to rise in a few moments, yet he didn't come here for the view. He came to think about yesterday's events. Thinking back, he wondered what he could have done differently; how he could have avoided this disaster. It was Sakuno's fault he decided. It was her fault for being so cute; for making him fall for her. The way she blushed and stuttered made her seem innocent, along with her brown, clueless eyes. Didn't she know what she meant to him? It wasn't in his nature to care so much for something, and he knew it. So why then, is she that special to him? Why does he care about the clumsy girl with the too-long-for-tennis braids known as Sakuno Ryuuzaki? His life has always revolved around tennis. He's never felt this way about anything, save for his cat Karupin. Ryoma worried about Sakuno, and yesterday he started to worry even more. Yesterday…. Yesterday…. Thinking about it caused Ryoma to chuck a pebble. It all started yesterday morning; his self-destruction.

He woke late as usual. Skipping breakfast, he raced to morning practice. As he made it to the crosswalk by his school, Seishun Gakuen, something caught his attention. That beautiful Ryuuzaki was in trouble. Two high schoolers were bullying her, or so it seemed. When Ryoma got closer, he realized they were not only bullying her, they were hitting on her. "Hey, sweetheart, you spilled you drink all over my school uniform." The cornered Ryuuzaki bowed multiple times. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" One of the high school students stepped closer to her. He had dark black hair that came to his shoulders and bright blue eyes. "Well, there's one way to make it up to us." He tilted Ryuuzaki's head up and trapped her by pushing her against the wall. Closer and closer he came to kissing Sakuno, creating extreme jealousy for Ryoma. Using his magnificent twist serve, he managed to get the black haired high schooler away from the innocent brunette.

"Who do we have here?" The high schoolers glared at Ryoma. "Ne, Ryuuzaki, we're late. Let's go." Ryoma started to walk away, knowing Sakuno would follow. The high school students left quickly, realizing they themselves were late for homeroom. Being so close to their own school, Ryoma and Sakuno managed to get past the gates as they were closing. They had the same homeroom, English. "R-Ryoma-kun, a-a-arigato…." Her voice was soft as always and her cheeks were lightly flushed pink. She gets like this every time she's near him and it make his stomach grow butterflies. He lowered the bill of his hat and nodded. They were silent again until they got right outside room 201, their homeroom, when Ryoma turned to face Sakuno. "Let me see your hand." The brunette looked at him quizzically. "Do it." He was always so demanding.

She did as told and Ryoma took her delicate hand in his. He took of his light blue wristband and placed it on her wrist. "Always wear it." Letting go of her hand, he headed into the classroom. A dazed Sakuno followed shortly after, processing what had just happened. She now has Ryoma's wristband, the one he wears everyday. Why did he give it away, let alone to her? The day proceeded as normal. Ryoma ignored Sakuno as usual and they went their own ways. After-school practice was what made the day on of Ryoma's worst days in his life. He was changing after the practice was over and Momoshiro and Kikumaru came over to him. "Hey, Ochibi! I couldn't help but notice your wristband is missing. Then I saw it on Ryuuzaki-sensai's granddaughter's wrist. Did you finally confess your love for her?" The red-headed upperclassman stated. "Did you? Echizen, did you?" This one was said by the tall, dark-haired junior. "What are you talking about, Momo-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai?" They smirked and started to tease Ryoma.

"She means nothing to me! I just gave her that as a reminder to stop getting in trouble, 'cause I might not be around to bail her out! She's just as annoying as her blabbermouth friend! Tennis is more important than her! Way more!" The upperclassmen grew silent and stared at him with wide eyes. Ryoma stormed out of the locker room to see his wristband on the ground and Sakuno running away crying. Knowing his senpai's were still watching, he stepped on the wristband and started to walk home. Instead of heading home, however, he climbed the very mountain he is on at this point in time; staying there throughout the night. Today was Tuesday, so he had school, but he didn't care. He wasn't going. He exploded and nothing came out right. There was no way he'll be able to fix this. None. "Ryuuzaki….." He muttered this before looking out over the city once more. "Ryuuzaki!" After shouting this and listening to his echoing voice, he fell on his back.

He touched his cheek, having felt a cold wetness. He pulled his hand away and stared at the wetness on his hand. He never cries. Maybe, just maybe, he really does care. He let his hand fall and he gazed at the sky absentmindly. Soon he passed out, exhausted.


End file.
